Pregnant ?
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch. 1 up! Koga and Randy are soon to be fathers. Serenity won't believe it, yet Nabiki is overjoyed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't too thrilled either. Can this 'family' overcome the stress of the upcoming births ? Read and find out !


Maru-sha: the vows have been said, the honeymoons have passed and everything is alright...right ? Ten years have passed, things have changed, but not for some people. Can the ordeal of being pregnant cause family problems for our favorite cast members ? Read on to find out ! Laugh and Enjoy !

The loud sound of someone vomiting echoed through the apartment complex. Koga gritted his fangs together at the sound. His lover was always loud; couldn't she at least puke in silence ?

"Koga-kuuuuun..." a small voice called.

"Keep it down in there !" he yelled.

"But Koga, I can't hel-" was all she could say before more retching sounds were heard. Sighing deeply with disgust, Koga got up and went to the bathroom and looked in. the young girl looked pathetic. Her face was pale and slightly green and her eyes looked lifeless. "Help..." she mewled.

"You need anything ? Some antacid ? Pepto-Bismol ?" Koga asked.

"Just tell my editor I can't make it to the conference today" she said.

"Sure" he said with a nod and left to phone the editor. Meanwhile, his partner began to vomit again.

"I'm sure, Serenity can't come in today. She's throwing up like every five minutes...So what if the book will be postponed ! Figure something out !" he yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

"Now my stomach hurts !" Serenity cried.

"Damn it..." Koga spat under his breath.

(At the hospital)

"Please tell me your symptoms" the doctor said blandly.

"Well, I've been vomiting in the mornings and I have stomach pains" Serenity said.

"She's not gonna die is she ?" Koga asked.

"I'm sure she won't, I'll make sure of that"

"Oh thank you Fluffy-sama !" Serenity chimed, catching him in a hug.

"Please stop calling me that, you're getting too old for it. And please stop with the hugging..." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Don't be so heartless ! You're a doctor, give yourself a heart" she cried.

"If I have a heart in this profession and one of my patients died, which they mostly do since they're human, I'd be a mess" he said. That made both Koga and Serenity faces go blank. After writing down some things on a notepad, Sesshomaru glanced at them and spoke up.

"You have three weeks left to live, Gomen Nasai" he said blandly.

"HUH ?" Serenity gasped.

"But we just got married three months ago ! It's not fair !" Koga shouted.

"People have no sense of humor when it comes to death. I'm kidding" Sesshomaru said, yet not even the slightest smile was on his face.

"What's really wrong with me ?" Serenity asked irritably.

"You are showing the symptoms of pregnancy" Sesshomaru said. Koga froze with shock while Serenity shook her head disbelievingly. Somehow a cold, eerie wind blew in the room.

"Excuse me..." Sesshomaru thought.

"Well, it's been great coming here and hearing this nonsense ! Let's go, Koga" Serenity said, leaving the room, dragging Koga behind her.

"You're...pregnant ?" he asked slowly.

"I don't believe it" she growled.

"You can't hide what's inside !" Sesshomaru called after them. But they only left faster.

"Okay then. Next !" he called.

"Please don't go in there ! What if he says you're dying like last time ! You can't die ! If you do, then I will !" a familiar person cried, clinging to his wife's leg as she walked into the room and sat on the patient table.

"I'm not dying, Randy ! I just feel uneasy about me up-chucking every morning !" Nabiki yelled, kicking Randy into a wall.

"Not again...two pregnant women in one day is too much. Well, not in America" Sesshomaru thought.

"She's been vomiting every morning for the past few days. Plus, she gets bad tummy-aches. Is she dying ?" Randy asked, his face looking as serious as Sesshomaru's. It was if he was daring him to say 'yes'.

"She has the symptoms of pregnancy" Sesshomaru said. Both spouses gasped.

"I'm pregnant ? For real ?" Nabiki asked.

"I suggest you get a pregnancy test, but I'm pretty sure" Sesshomaru said, taking down some things on the notepad.

"How do you feel about this, Randy ?" Nabiki asked. Randy was doing back-flips.

"WHEEEE ! WE'RE HAVING A BABY ! Ever since we married four months ago, I've wanted this to happen ! I am like, so throwing you a baby shower !" he cheered, picking Nabiki up and hugging her.

"Oh Randy ! I love you !" she chimed, hugging him back.

"You are aware your child will be a half-breed, right ?" Sesshomaru asked. Nabiki and Randy were still hugging one another.

"I guess you don't mind...or care..." he thought, writing up their bill.

To be continued...

Current character ages:

Koga – twenty-eight

Serenity – twenty-three

Sesshomaru – uhh...ten years older than normal (as if it matters)

Nabiki – twenty-five

Randy – twenty-six

Maru-sha: hope that clear a few things up ! Look out for the next chapter and thanks for reading ! Next chapter: The pregnancy tests.


End file.
